Darkness Falls
by Ghostwriter
Summary: The team finds themselves fighting the supernatural when Brennan and some old friends have horrifyingly familiar nightmares.
1. He's Back

DARKNESS FALLS

DISCLAIMER

Semi-inspired by "Nightmare On Elm Street" and the dream part is somewhat similar, including the jump rope song. Slightly AU in that Emma never died, although Lexa still joined the team. Takes place after "Assault" without the weird ending. Written mainly 'cuz I've hit writer's block for my Smallville fic.

CHAPTER ONE: HE'S BACK

_Brennan was running. He couldn't let it find him. He couldn't get taken again._

_"Brennan," a voice whispered. There was a laugh. "Brennan," the voice whispered again. As he ran, Brennan heard a jump rope song._

_One, two, Shadow's comin' for you._

_Three, four, better block the door._

_Five, six, use a cruxifix._

_Seven, eight, it's way too late._

_Nine, ten, never seen again._

_The mutant kept running. Suddenly, a black mist surrounded him._

_"No," Brennan said in fear. He tried to move, but found himself immobile._

_"Brennan," a voice chuckled._

_"No. No, no, no. Don't!" Brennan cried. Through the mist, a claw came out and slowly slashed Brennan's arm. He screamed._

"Brennan!" Lexa Pierce's voice and a strong slap brought Brennan Mulwrey out of his nightmare.

"Hey, you all right?" she questioned in concern as he sat up.

"Yeah. It was---it was just a nightmare," Brennan panted. She reached out to touch his right arm.

"Well, good. I---" Lexa trailed off when she felt the stickiness. "Oh, my gosh. Brennan, your arm," she said. Brennan followed her gaze to see a deep scratch.

"Then it was real," he said dully.

"Brennan, what?" Lexa questioned.

"Lexa, don't tell anybody else about this. I've gotta go," Brennan said quickly. He pushed her away and began to leave his bed.

"Brennan, where are you going?" Lexa wondered.

"I've---I've gotta go. I've gotta know if I'm the only one," Brennan said, as he hurriedly got dressed.

"Brennan, where are you going?" Lexa demanded.

"None of your business, Lexa," Brennan snapped. With that, he stomped away. Meanwhile, the other members of Mutant X had been awakened by Brennan's cries and had come out of their rooms to investigate.

"Brennan," Adam Kane stated.

"Look Adam, something's happened and I've gotta go," Brennan said.

"Brennan, what is it?" Emma DeLauro questioned.

"I'm sorry, Emma. Can't tell ya," Brennan responded. Emma focused her energy towards the elemental. The wave of pain and fear coursing through him nearly knocked the woman off her feet.

"Brennan, are you okay?" she asked in concern.

"I'm **fine**, Emma. Just---just let me do this, all right?" Brennan snapped. They watched as he walked out of Sanctuary.

"He's not okay," Emma told them.

"What do you mean?" Shalimar Fox asked.

"I read Brennan as he walked out---the pain and the fear---I've never felt those emotions so strong from him before. I mean, whatever just happened, spooked him badly," Emma replied.

"Lexa, what exactly **did** happen?" Adam wondered.

"I woke up to Brennan screaming, so I went into his room to check on him. He was having some kind of nightmare. I woke him up and he seemed fine...until I noticed a scratch on his right arm," Lexa answered.

"Did Brennan say anything?" Adam asked.

"He said, 'Then it was real'. Whatever **that** was supposed to mean," Lexa reported. Meanwhile, Brennan was in the Double Helix, on his cellphone.

"Yeah, it's me. Look, we got a problem. He's back," he said. He listened for a few minutes. "Yes, I'm sure! I have the scratch to prove it! Have the others meet us at the place---**our** place," he continued. Then, he hung up and headed for the seedier side of town. He continued driving until he reached an abandoned warehouse. He walked and waited. A few minutes later, he heard a car engine. Then, three other people---a guy and two women---walked in.

"Brennan, what's going on?" the guy asked.

"Scott, good to see you, man," Brennan stated. They hugged briefly.

"You said he's back? The Shadow's back?" one of the women asked fearfully.

"I'm afraid so, Tana. I figured you'd guys want to know," Brennan replied.

"Brennan, we barely survived his last attack. What do we do?" the other woman questioned in the same tone as Tana.

"Chrissy, please remain calm. You know that's imperative to our survival," Brennan reminded her. "Now, has anyone else had any of the dreams?" he questioned. Scott and Tana raised their hands.

"Same stuff as usual?" Brennan queried.

"Being chased, the mist following us, getting hurt," Scott said.

"We need to figure something out. We need to figure out how he's back. Then we need to figure out how to stay alive," Chrissy determined.

"Right," Brennan agreed.

"First we have to get someplace safe," Tana said.

"Follow me. I know a place," Brennan replied. Without a word, Scott, Chrissy, and Tana followed Brennan.

"Wow. Check it out," Scott gasped.

"Get in," Brennan ordered as the door to the helicopter opened. The trio did so. "Now, I'm going to have to do something to you guys and I'm going need you all to remain calm," he continued.

"Huh?" they asked. Brennan simply put a small white patch on the side of their heads. Each gasped as their visions were surrounded by whiteness.

"Hey! I can't see!" Tana exclaimed fearfully.

"Relax. It's only temporary," they heard Brennan soothe. Minutes later, Brennan landed in Sanctuary, where he removed the blinders.

"Okay. Here we are," he announced. Then, "Adam, I've got friends comin' in." Without waiting for a reply, Brennan led the others into the building.

"Are they like us?" Lexa questioned.

"No," Brennan answered.

"Then why are they here?" Shalimar wondered.

"Because we're all in danger," Scott replied.

"Danger from what?" questioned Adam.

"He's---he's back. I don't know how, but he's back," Scott said in fright.

"Who?" Adam asked.

"The Shadow," Brennan replied fearfully.


	2. The Shadow

DISCLAIMER

Semi-inspired by "Nightmare On Elm Street". I only own characters you don't recognize. Slightly AU in that Emma never died, although Lexa still joined the team. Tana's name is pronounced with a short 'a' sound.

"The---Shadow?" Lexa questioned.

"The Shadow. I'm not quite sure **what** he is. He can---he can change shape, trap you---he's already killed a whole bunch of us," Scott answered shakily.

"Wait a minute. Everyone just calm down and someone explain to us what exactly is going on," Adam stated. Brennan sighed and straightened his shoulders.

"We were sixteen when it first happened. A friend of ours hadn't been sleeping well and when he told us about his nightmare, we realized we all had been having the dream," he stated.

"How is that possible?" Emma wondered.

"Apparently there was a killer that got turned into a spirit---or something---I don't really remember the story. Anyway, it came after **us**," Tana responded.

"I don't understand. What does he want with you?" Jesse questioned.

"Revenge or something. We don't know," Chrissy answered.

"Revenge. Why?" Adam asked.

"From what I recall, our parents encouraged the guy to be put to death by gas. I---guess it turned him into a spirit or something," Brennan stated.

"And he has the power to enter your dreams?" Lexa questioned. The small group nodded.

"Not only that. If you die...you don't wake up. You die for real," Scott stated.

"Wait. What?" Lexa asked. "How could you possibly die for real in a dream?" she queried.

"It's what he does. He makes you so twisted---too afraid to fall asleep, and then when you finally succumb---" Tana's voice trailed off.

"You die," Brennan whispered.

"Oh, come on. You don't actually---" Jesse began to object.

"Look what it did to me, Jess! You think I did this to myself?" Brennan interrupted, holding up his right arm.

"Oh, my. Let's get this taken care of," Adam stated. Brennan allowed the team leader to tend to his wound.

"Are you guys hungry?" Emma queried. The group nodded.

"Starving," Scott verbalized.

"Follow me. I'll get you guys some food," Emma told them. Tana, Scott, and Chrissy followed Emma to the kitchen.

"Brennan, I'd like to you...alone," Adam requested.

"I'm gonna---" Jesse began.

"Yeah, I think I'll---" Lexa said. The two walked off.

"What, Adam?" Brennan asked.

"I need you to tell me all you know about this shadow creature," Adam said.

"We just did," Brennan snapped.

"Brennan, scientifically---" Adam began.

"NO! Don't you say this isn't real because it's not backed up by science! Adam, the Shadow killed one of my best friends!" Brennan interrupted. "Man, you don't know what's it like---being afraid to fall asleep, worrying if your next nightmare is gonna be your last!" he continued. Adam stared at Brennan. The elemental was right. He **didn**'**t** know what that kind of fear was like. But what Brennan and his friends were saying just didn't scientifically make any sense. But then again, in their line of work, anything was possible. He knew that better than anybody.

"Okay, you're right. I'm sorry," Adam apologized. In the kitchen, Emma watched as Chrissy, Scott, and Tana ate in silence.

"This is going to sound really stupid, but are you three all right?" Emma queried after a while.

"It's just---it's been the third night we've had to deal with this," Scott said.

"Oh. I'm sorry," Emma told them.

"I just---I don't want to die," Tana confessed.

"We won't let that happen," Emma assured. After they were done eating, Tana and Emma went to bed. The plan was for Tana and Chrissy to sleep in Emma's room while Scott bunked with Brennan. In the kitchen, Chrissy yawned. Then, she shook her head. She had to---she had to stay awake. It was---it was the only way she was going to survive. However, it soon proved to be a losing battle. She put her head on her arms and fell asleep.

_Chrissy looked around. Where was she? _

_"Hello?" she asked._

_"Chri---i---i---issy," a voice called. The girl tensed. It was here! **He** was here! She began to run. The was a sinister laugh._

_"Yes. Run, Chrissy," the Shadow taunted. She quickened her pace._

_One, two, Shadow's comin' for you._

_Three, four, better block the door._

_Five, six, use a cruxifix._

_Seven, eight, it's way too late._

_Nine, ten, never seen again._

_A black mist started trailing her. Then, it surrounded the girl. She gasped._

In his room, Brennan awoke with a start. Something was wrong. He could feel it. He rose from the bed and walked around Sanctuary. Then, he heard a moaning sound.

"Chrissy," he said in concern. He heard another moan and hurried towards the sound. She began screaming.

"NO!" The elemental ran towards the kitchen, where he saw her swaying from side to side as if being shaken.

"NO!" With another shout, Brennan ran to her. Then, he began shaking her himself.

"CHRISSY! COME ON, CHRIS! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" he shouted.

"Brennan!" he heard Jesse shout.

"What's going on?" Adam asked.

"Chrissy!" Tana shrieked.

"Brennan, wake her up, man!" Scott cried.

"CHRISSY, YOU GOT WAKE UP! DON'T LET HIM TAKE YOU! WAKE UP! **PLEASE**!" Brennan exclaimed. Chrissy screamed. Brennan summoned his powers. A black mist began to cover her body and the elemental lashed out. Chrissy gave one last shriek and then slumped over, dead.

"No," Brennan said emotionally. Tana gasped and leaned into Scott.

"How is she?" Lexa asked.

"Dead," Brennan answered thickly. "Oh, man. I'm sorry, Chrissy. I'm so sorry, kiddo." He began to cry. The rest of the team stared, unsure of what to do.


	3. Grief 'N' Rage

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Pand: (ch 1-2) Thanks. Keep readin'. Thanks. Glad you're enjoyin' it. Keep readin'.

Windyfontaine (ch 1-2): I take it you like. I thought that was Shakespeare. Hope you enjoyed the second chap. Thanks. Yeah, I know what you mean. You'll see. I only saw the first one. Johnny Depp, 'nuff said. Huh. PM me when you post it. Thanks. Here's more. Sorry it's not soon enough.

Raven524 (ch1-2): Thanks. Here ya go. Thanks. So did I. To me, that was the stupidest mistake that they made. Well, **that** and discontinuing the show. Here's more.

DISCLAIMER

Mutant X belongs to Fox and Marvel Productions. Semi-inspired by "Nightmare On Elm Street", and anything you don't recognize is mine.

A few hours later, the Mutant X team minus Brennan met in the briefing room.

"Aw, man. I've never anything like this, Adam," Jesse stated.

"Yeah. I know," Adam said.

"I've had to strengthen my shields. Brennan, Scott, and Tana are so full of grief and rage and---" Emma's statement was cut off by a exclamation of rage. The telempath groaned and Jesse steadied her.

"It's Brennan. He's so angry and grief-stricken. It's too much," she whimpered.

"Sssssh, ssssssh, ssssssh. Just concentrate," he soothed. Emma inhaled deeply. Then, she exhaled. "That's good. Keep it up,"

"I'll go check on Brennan," Shalimar offered. Without waiting for a response, she walked out of the room. When she found Brennan, he was in the training room, going through a simulation. Shalimar watched until the program was done.

"Wow. You seem tense," she noted. Surprised, Brennan turned around.

"Oh. Hey," he said. "Yeah, I guess you could say I'm tense," he snapped.

"Hey, calm down. Emma's already had to strengthen her shields," the feral cautioned. The elemental sighed.

"Tell her I'm sorry. This must be killing her," he said sympathetically. "It's just---I've been through this before, Shal. I don't wanna die," he admitted.

"Hey, you won't. We won't let anything happen to you. Promise," Shalimar said.

"'Promise'? Man, I---I promised Chrissy I wouldn't let it get her. And now she's---" Brennan trailed off frantically. "I can't do it again, Shal. I **can**'**t** watch my friends die," he continued.

"Hey. Don't worry. We'll figure this out," the feral assured, putting a hand on his arm. The elemental sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I just---I don't know what to do. I thought this was all over years ago," he said.

"Come on. Where's that "Never say die" attitude we all love?" she questioned.

"Key word there, Shal. **Die**," he stressed.

"Brennan," she said sympathetically. He sighed heavily. Shalimar put an arm around his neck and messed his hair up comfortingly.

"Shal," he whispered. They leaned towards each other.

"Hey, guys?" Jesse's voice came over their comlinks. The feral and elemental groaned.

"What's up, Jess?" Brennan questioned.

"I was just in the room where we left your friend Chrissy," Jesse began.

"Yeah. And?" Shalimar prodded.

"And she's gone," Jesse told them.

"Gone. What do you mean?" Shalimar wondered.

"I mean she's not here," Jesse answered.

"Well, of course not," Brennan sighed.

"You don't sound too surprised," Shalimar noted.

"No. I'm not, really. It's part of the thing's m.o.," Brennan told them. "Kills ya and then makes ya disappear," he continued.

"You said you faced this thing when you were kid?" Shalimar questioned.

"Yeah," Brennan answered.

"Well, can you think of a way to stop him or---" Shalimar began to ask.

"No! NO! Shal, I can't! Don't ask me!" Brennan interrupted.

"Brennan---" Shalimar started to say.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Brennan yelled, blasting her with his powers. She cried out in pain. He ran out of the room and to his room, closed the door, and he began rummaging around his dresser drawers. He stopped when he found the cross.

"Five, six, grab a cruxifix," he said softly. Then, he let electricity flow, searing his walls. _I am so **sick** of this trash! I just want it to be over!_ he thought to himself. Several minutes later, he sank to the floor, emotionally spent. He leaned against the wall. He let out a labored sigh.

"One, two, Shadow's comin' for you. Three, four, better block your door. Five, six, grab a cruxifix. Seven, eight, it's way too late. Nine, ten. Never seen again," he sang softly, clutching the cross in his hands. Then, he closed his eyes.

_Brennan looked around. Where was he?_

_"Brennan," a voice hissed._

_"No. No way," he declared. He began to run._

_"Brennan," the Shadow hissed again. Sinister laughter filled the air and mist surrounded the elemental. Then children's voices filled the air._

_One, two, Shadow's comin' for you._

_Three, four, better block the door._

_Five, six, use a cruxifix._

_Seven, eight, it's way too late._

_Nine, ten, never seen again._

_He tried to move away, but the mist simply enveloped him. A stream of black smoke wrapped itself around his throat and Brennan's eyes widened as he felt his passageway collapse._

_"No," he choked out. He began to struggle, but then felt something grab his arms._

_"There is no escape, Brennan," the Shadow stated. With that, he used his powers to conjure up a weapon. At first, Brennan didn't see what it was. Then, a glare from the silver tip flashed in his eyes and the elemental felt the coolness of the blade on his skin. Then, he felt a stab of pain. Brennan screamed and blood flowed down his arm._

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Would this up the rating to a 'T'? If so, tell me and I'll change it.


	4. A Clue

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

'Cuz they have lives? Thanks. Here's another chap. Hope you're still alive.

Pand: Thanks. Glad you like it. Keep on readin'. True, but...thanks. Here's the next update.

Windyfontaine: Thanks. Too true. You'll see. I fixed it. Thanks. You too.

DISCLAIMER

Semi-inspired by Nightmare On Elm Street. Mutant X belongs to Marvel Productions and Fox. I only own characters you don't recognize. Bold\italics is telepathetic speak. Reference to "Nothing To Fear.

Emma jerked forward.

"Brennan," she said urgently. She ran towards the training room. As she ran, the others came out of various areas of the building.

"Emma, what's wrong?" Adam wondered.

"It's Brennan. I can feel him," Emma answered. They continued until they reached the training room. Then, they skidded to a stop. Brennan was writhing and screaming. Everyone watched as blood oozed down his right arm.

"Brennan, wake up!" Scott shouted. He ran to his friend and began shaking him. The elemental reached up and made motions as if trying to pull something away from his neck.

"He's being choked," Shalimar realized. She pushed through the group, shoving Scott away, and attempted to help her friend. Brennan groaned urgently and the others watched as blood continued to flow.

"Adam, I have to go in his mind," Emma declared.

"Emma, no. It's too dangerous," Adam protested.

"There's no other way," Emma said. With that, she focused on her friend.

"What---what she's doing?" Tana questioned. **_Brennan, let me in_**, Emma said. Almost instantly, she gained access. _Emma looked around. Where was she? For that matter, where was Brennan?_ **_Brennan, where are you?_** _Emma wondered. From out of nowhere, she heard childrens' voices._

_One, two, Shadow's comin' for you._

_Three, four, better block the door._

_Five, six, use a cruxifix._

_Seven, eight, it's way too late._

_Nine, ten, never seen again._

_Then, she heard sounds of a struggle and hurried towards it. When she found Brennan, she was surprised to see a strange mist surrounding her friend_. **_Brennan, you have to wake up now_**, _Emma said_.

**_Yeah. Little busy here, Emma_**, _Brennan choked out._

**_It's just a dream, Brennan. Just like with Henry. It's not real. You can beat this. You just have to take back your power_**, _Emma told him_. _Brennan's eyes flashed. Emma was right. He just had to fight the freak. He reached around and grabbed the knife. The Shadow chuckled._

_"You always **were** the fighter, Mulwray," the creature sneered._ Meanwhile, Tana, Scott, and the rest of the team watched anxiously.

"Good, Emma. Keep it up," Shalimar encouraged as she noticed Brennan's breathing change for the better. They watched as Brennan acted as if he was pulling something away.

"Jesse, phase him," Emma instructed. Jesse quickly went to do as he was told. Feeling the shift of the molecules in his body, Brennan jerked awake.

"Brennan!" Tana exclaimed in relief. The man coughed violently.

"I'll go get him some water and the first aid kit," Jesse offered. Without waiting for a response, he left the room. He returned with the items shortly. Jesse gave Brennan the water and began to tend to his wounds.

"I don't understand it. The Shadow's attacks---they've never escalated so quickly before," Tana said in confusion as Brennan took a drink.

"Well, what can I say? He's always had it in for me," Brennan rasped.

"Wait a second. Brennan, did you have this in your hands when you fell asleep?" Jesse asked out of the blue.

"Huh?" Brennan questioned, his cough dying down.

"The cross," Jesse replied. The group looked down to see Brennan's fingers curling tightly around the cross.

"Yeah. I was holdin' it," the elemental confirmed. Everyone looked from their friend and the object in his hand.

"Wait a minute," Emma said.

"What?" Adam asked.

"When I was looking for Brennan in his mind, there was some children singing," Emma stated.

"What are you talking about?" Shalimar questioned.

"The jump rope song," Brennan answered.

"Jump rope song?" Jesse repeated.

"One, two, Shadow's comin' for you," Brennan sang.

"Three, four, better block the door," Tana added in the same tone.

"But it was the next line that puzzled me: 'Five, six, use a cruxifix'," Emma quoated.

"That almost sounds like a warning," Adam commented.

"Yeah, it does," Scott mused.

"You think the Shadow was after my cross?" Brennan questioned.

"Or maybe trying to make you drop it," Tana suggested.

"So, if I'm following the train of thought correctly, you're thinking a cross can stop him?" Brennan asked.


	5. Dream Test

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Courtney: Thanks. Wow. Every few minutes? What an honor. Sorry this chap isn't soon enough.

Windyfontaine: Thanks. Glad you think so. Keep readin'. Thanks. Here's more.

Raven524: Maybe. Thanks. Glad you think so. Here ya go.

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Fox and Marvel Studios. Semi-inspired by Nightmare On Elm Street. I only own characters you don't recognize.

Brennan stared at his friends. Had they figured out how to beat the Shadow? Would the cross really stop him?

"Yeah, I think it could work," Jesse replied.

"If we could destroy him, this will never happen again. We'll stop dying in our sleep," Tana said shakily.

"Oh, that'd be great," Brennan wistfully stated. If they could actually sleep again, that'd be great. He wouldn't have to worry about whether or not that freak would come for him. But on the other hand, which one of them would willingly fall asleep to trap the guy? He wasn't sure if he could go through that again. And neither could Tana. It'd just totally destroy her. After all, she had just lost Chrissy.

"I'll do it," Scott offered. Everyone turned to him.

"Are you sure?" Brennan questioned.

"Yeah. I'll do it. I don't mind," Scott answered.

"I don't know, man," Brennan disagreed. He didn't want another one of his friends to die just because he was afraid.

"I can connect to him while he sleeps. If it looks like he's in big trouble, I can wake him," Emma offered, feeling Brennan's fear and uncertainty.

"Yeah. Yeah, that could work," Brennan accepted. He took a calming breath. He just had to relax.

"When should we do it?" Tana asked.

"Tonight. We'll do it tonight," Scott decided.

"You sure?" Brennan checked.

"Yeah," Scott assured. The team went about their day. Then, that night, they all met in the training room. Scott took Brennan's cross necklace and placed it over his head. Then, he allowed himself to fall asleep. Once he was slumbering, Emma connected herself to his mind.

_Scott looked around. _

_"Come on. Where are you, Shadow?" he murmured. He began walking. Then, he heard the the children singing. This time, however, their song was a little different._

_One, two, they're waiting for you._

_Three, four, gonna run no more._

_Five, six, got a crucifix._

_Seven, eight, lie in wait._

_Nine, ten, never kill again. _

_Scott frowned. Why was the jump rope song different this time? Did the cross have anything to do with it? The boy became aware of the black mist._

_"Come on, freak. Come and get me," he dared. The mist came at him, but stopped when he saw the necklace. There was a hissing noise and Scott grinned. It looked like they had been right. The cross **was** the key._ Emma frowned thoughtfully.

"What is it?" Brennan asked.

"Looks like we were right. The cross **is** the key," Emma said."What do you see?" Lexa questioned.

"Well, this thing---the Shadow---is trying to get to Scott but can't," Emma replied.

"All right, wake him up. We need to strategize," Brennan said. Emma disconnected as Adam shook the boy awake.

"Wha---wha?" Scott muttered.

"Wake up, man. We need to figure stuff out," Brennan told him. With that, everyone went into the kitchen.

"So, if the cross could stop him, what do we do?" Tana questioned. Brennan's brows furrowed. Then, his eyes lit up.

"Oh, I know that look! He's up to something!" Tana exclaimed.

"Come here," Brennan said. Everyone leaned in close as the elemental outlined his plan.


	6. Final Showdown

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Kai0707: Thanks. Read on and see. Sorry this wasn't soon enough.

Windyfontaine: Yep. Yeah, you guessed right. Here ya go.

Raven524: That's right. Here ya go.

Courtney: I see. Yep. Read on and see. Thanks. Glad you like it so much. Sorry this isn't soon enough. I'm flattered.

DISCLAIMER

Mutant X belongs to Marvel Studios. I only own characters you don't recognize.

Later that night, Scott, Tana, and the Mutant X team got into position. It had taken some searching, but everyone had found a cross necklace.

"Is everybody ready for this?" Adam asked, as everyone tucked the necklaces under their shirts.

"Are we **ever** gonna be ready for this?" Brennan responded.

"Look. I'll be right there with you guys," Emma assured.

"Can you do that? Are your powers that strong?" Jesse checked.

"Jesse, I can do more things than you could ever dream of," Emma said with a grin.

"Someone's been holdin' out on us," Shalimar teased.

"There's a good reason for that, Shal," Emma replied.

"Look, if we're gonna do this, let's get ot it before we all lose our nerve," Scott suggested.

"Good idea," agreed Tana. The group---except for Emma---spread out and closed their eyes.

_Everyone looked around._

_"Where do you think he is?" Scott wondered._

_"I don't know. But I don't like it," Brennan commented. Then, they heard the song. _

_One, two, they're waiting for you._

_Three, four, gonna run no more._

_Five, six, got a crucifix._

_Seven, eight, lie in wait._

_Nine, ten, never kill again. _

_"Okay, that is officially creepy," Shalimar stated._

_"Believe it or not, I find it comforting," Tana commented._

_"Yeah, no kidding," agreed Scott. _

_"Guys, look," Jesse said. They turned to see a black mist coming at them._

_"Here he comes," Brennan cautioned. The group straightened their stance. The mist hissed._

_"Come on, Shadow. Come and get us," Brennnan challenged. Then, he felt something around his neck._

_"Brennan!" Emma exclaimed as she saw the mist wrap itself around her friend's throat. Then, a spark of electricity filled the air. The Shadow roared in pain._

_"Crucifix. Hurts like heck, huh?" Brennan smirked as he revealed the object. As the Shadow turned to change his attack strategy, he was met with crosses._

_"One, two, we're comin' for you. Three, four, gonna run no more. Five, six, got a crucifix. Seven, eight, lie in wait. Nine, ten, never kill again," Brennan, Tana, and Scott chanted. The Shadow groaned._

_"Ohhh. Does that hurt?" Brennan mocked._

_"I will kill you **slow**!" the Shadow rasped. _

_"Bring it on, wispy," Scott taunted. The mist became heavier and there was a shower of sparks. Everyone flinched._

_"Oh, that's great. Just tick him off," Jesse said sarcastically. _

_"You can't kill me. I am eternal," the Shadow told them._

_"We'll see," Tana declared. Desperately, the Shadow latched onto Brennan._

_"Now, Jesse!" Brennan shouted. Jesse instantly grabbed Brennan, phasing him and the elemental let electrcity flow from his fingers. The Shadow screamed and disappeared._

_"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" he yelled. Then, the mist disappeared. _Emma broke the connection and used her powers to wake everybody up.

"Wow. Did we really do that?" Tana wondered.

"Yeah, we did," Brennan replied.

"Oh, wow," Scott breathed.

"Yeah, I know," Brennan agreed.

"Well, now that it's over...I guess we should go," Tana said.

"Do you have to?" Brennan asked in disappointment.

"I think it's for the best. I mean, that electricity thing you did with your hands always freaked me out, man," Scott responded.

"Yeah, I mean, what are you? How did you do it?" Tana wondered.

"Uh, that's---that's kinda a long story, Tana," Brennan answered with a nervous chuckle. Then, "Come on. I'll take you guys home." With that, he led the others out.

"Are we gonna have to wear those weird white things again?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, I'm afraid so. Our location's a secret and we can't risk anyone finding out," Brennan said apologetically.

"All right, man," Scott reluctantly agreed. They headed for the Double Helix and Brennan put the blinders back on. Brennan put the jet into gear and took off.

"You think they'll be okay?" Shalimar questioned, as they watched from the screen.

"Yeah. The Shadow's energy dissipated when Brennan blasted him," Emma assured.

"Well, that's good, but I meant psychologically," Shalimar stated.

"That's a tough one. I don't think any of us have the answers," Adam declared. Everyone fell silent and watched the plane fly away.

THE END


End file.
